eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Harley Branch
History before RP Harley was born September 22nd, 1992 to Sara and Michael Branch. Harley's family was just like any other ordinary family. They enjoyed each other's company, most of the time, ate dinner together, ect. But, when Harley turned 12, her mother was diagnosed with lung cancer. Her mother had smoked in her past, so this was not shocking to Sara. Harley however, was not ready to let her mother go. She'd spend hours in the hospital, being with her mom. Where was Harley's dad through all this, you ask? Well, he was out, paying a bunch of prostitutes, and getting himself drunk all night. And he wasn't good at hiding it. Harley's mother's cancer was very serious, causing her to not be home often. So, Harley would come home, and usually see some girl on his leg. And before Harley could even bother to have an opinion about it, her father threatened her that if she ever told anyone, including her mother, she'd surely regret it. Harley never told anyone. Her father was a big guy. A fireman in fact. But, Harley doesn't regret her decision strangely. She'd rather have her mother die, thinking her husband still loved her, than know that he was sleeping with other woman. Soon after her mother passed away, Harley started changing, i guess that's a way you could put it. She became a little more irritable. To her father at least. Harley just thought it was apart of the whole being a teenager thing, but there was more to it. Harley, completely unaware, was developing special abilities. Electrical Abilities. This will be a huge conflict, seeing as Harley is terribly afraid of thunder. Harley currently resides in New York with her father. Abilities Electric Manipulation to create and control bolts of lightning. basically a lightning storm inside a human. this power can be used for multiple things. giving an electronic item a jolt and attacking your enemies. Electric Absorption to absorb and subsequently release electrical energy. in simple form, if you touch a plug, you'll absorb the electrical energy inside it, and whatever else is connected to it. this can become very handy, but it's a hassle in day to day life. you have to be sure to not shut your power off by touching the toaster. Harley can use this power, even when she is covered, in, or near water. It's her last line of defense. Limits Overall Harley can't be anywhere near water. If she's covered, in, or near water, her powers will become obsolete. It will take 3 hours for her powers to regenerate. Electric Absorption Harley can only absorb a certain amount of electrical energy, and only for a short time. This is not as much of a threat seeing as she already has a supply of electrical energy. Personality and Appearance Her attitude usually remains playful and very cheery, however she becomes serious and protective when her loved ones are in trouble. Although most of her character traits would lead you to believe that she is a very idealistic and dream filled girl, she is the complete opposite. Though she is optimistic, she remains very pragmatic. Especially when it comes to her memories and past relations. "Memories are nice, but that's all they are. I like to keep my feelings inside.", is what she says. Harley has brontophobia, or fear of thunder/lightening. This developed because she was attacked by a lightning at a very young age. Harley is a very quiet person. She never oversteps her boundaries, and always tries her best to be the better person. She's always got a smile on her face, and never seems to be unhappy. But, you can't ALWAYS be happy. She gets those 'i hate life days' every 3 months, but it's hardly noticeable, unless you talk to her. She seems to have that apathetic tone in his voice, like she really doesn't give a crap. When she's not in those moods, she's usually pretty happy. She always talks to people with a respectful, happy, cheerful tone. You'd have to do something serious to make her even get angry. When she is angry, it's like hell got set loose and you're in the center of it. She looses it, and it ain't purtty. Harley HATES labels. like, emo, preppy, gay. She doesn't wanna be classified into a group of people based on whats he likes, and looks like. Harley's character may be shy, but you wouldn't know that just by looking at her. Harley's style is definitely her own, as she combine's different styles. For example, she'll take a punk-scene look she likes and a girly outfit and combine them, creating a look to where she doesn't have to fit with a group. she can just be herself. Harley has long, curly brown hair, reaching to her lower back, shortly right above her tail bone. Harley is 5'6" and 119 lbs. She usually wears a worded t-shirt, with a pair of denim jeans. In fact, for bottoms, she only owns jeans. She doesn't like the idea of skirts, for reasons she doesn't know, doesn't mind shorts, and same with Capri's. They're basically longer shorts, or shorter pants. Finally, she has a billion of shoes. And exaggeration of course, but she does have a closet full of shoes. Mostly made of converse. Black, Blue, Yellow, Tie-Die, See-Through, ect. Category:Characters Category:Hero